A Desperate Situation
by BreakfastAtAriz
Summary: A heavily pregnant Quinn finds herself in a desperate situation in the middle of the night - so she rings her girlfriend Rachel.


Rachel Berry ricocheted off her bed, arms flinging wildly around as her peaceful slumber was rudely disturbed, the sound of 'As Long As You're Mine' – the Wicked duet she had forced her girlfriend, Quinn, to record with her – blasting through the thick night air of her bedroom.

After a painful scrabble across the room, during which she managed to knock both her elbows on separate bed legs and head-butt her open bathroom door, she made it to the device that had so abruptly woken her. Caller ID was unnecessary as the ringtone had already given away the caller's identity, contributing to the panic that had spurned the brunette's journey across her bedroom floor.

"Quinn? What's wrong? What time is it?" Answering the phone, Rachel was quick to supply her girlfriend with questions, anxious to discover the meaning for such an untimely phone call.

"Ra-Rachelllllllllllllll," was wailed down the line accompanied with many sniffles and choking sobs, "Rachel." The repeat of the name was softer but still filled with so much sadness, the owner of said name was instantly on high alert.

"Baby? What's wrong? Is it the baby? Are you pain? I'm coming." The phone was put on loudspeaker as the tiny brunette began dashing around her room, pulling on various items of clothing – Quinn's old Cheerio shorts and jacket included.

"Rachel, m-my mom, she, she went out of town and-and well… There's none left!"

The nonsense being spewed through the phone was enough to slow down a bemused Rachel, who gathered her purse and grabbed the communication device, taking it off speaker as she crept silently down the stairs, mindful of her slumbering fathers.

"Pup, I need you to slow down and explain to me what's wrong." The teen whispered when she reached the ground floor, slipping into some white ballet flats, internally congratulating herself on having put together a perfectly decent outfit in the middle of the night, wracked with worry and half-asleep.

There were a few painful gasps for breath on the other end of the line followed by the sound of a nose being blown, "There's none left and my mom isn't here so she can't get me anymore and- and I _need_ some, Rachel."

The brunette had made it to her car now and was sat listening intently to her girlfriend's strange dilemma. "And what is there none left of, Sweetheart?" Her tone was soft and on any other occasion she knew Quinn would be rolling her eyes, complaining about how patronizing she was being.

The line went quiet and Rachel would have thought the blonde had hung up if not for the small sniffles disturbing the silence every now and then.

"It's okay, Pup. You can tell me, I won't laugh or anything, I promise."

More silence.

"Quinn?"

A small sob permeated the stillness of the car and Rachel put her phone on speaker again to start the ignition and get to her crying love as quickly as possible.

"There's no… We've got no… All run out of… There's no peanut butter, Rachellllllll!" The wailing started again as Quinn seemingly reminded herself of her own predicament and prompted another wave of tears.

The small brunette had to physically hold her mouth shut to suppress her laughter from escaping, forcing it deep inside with a few gulps and well-practiced deep breathing. She was already halfway to Quinn's house at this point, but turned off her route to drive to the 24hour store downtown.

"Oh, Pup. It's okay, Sweetie, it's okay. I'm going to get you some right now, okay? I'll be with you in ten minutes tops. Can you sit tight for me until then?" She murmured her encouraging words down the phone as she navigated her way to the store, parking across three spaces in her hurry and trotting inside to find the needed item.

"O-Okay. I can- I can wait." Quinn was reassuring herself more than anything, Rachel couldn't go any faster than she was anyway, so she'd have to wait no matter what.

Finding the peanut butter, Rachel scooped a jar of every different flavour into her basket, unsure as to whether her girlfriend would want jelly or chocolate and wanting to prevent a future episode like tonight's.

The young man at the checkout eyed her purchases, a puzzled expression on his face as he started to scan them.

Quinn listened to Rachel's movements through the phone, not wanting to hang up for the wait. Just as she heard the register open to take the brunette's cash, she thought of something.

"Rachel? Urm, Rachel? Could you- Urm, could you maybe get some pickles… Oh, and urm, some cookie dough ice cream?" The blonde spoke tentatively, not wanting to annoy the girl she had woken at 2am to get her peanut butter.

Said girl clenched her teeth to contain a groan and picked up the bag of peanut butter, taking her change from the perplexed cashier and heading back into the store to gather the requested items into her basket. "Okay, Pup. I've got everything. Now, I'm about to go through the checkout for the second time, so before I do, is there _anything_ else you need?"

Quinn mumbled her satisfaction and Rachel hurriedly emptied her basket onto the counter again. The boy began scanning her new items, a look of amusement now, having figured out why Rachel was in the store; you'd be surprised by the number of husbands, wives, boyfriends and girlfriends, sent out on late night craving runs that ended up at his checkout.

Rachel looked around the small shop to occupy herself as her new purchases were scanned and bagged, her eyes falling upon a small flower stand and the bright yellow daffodils that made up the bottom row. Glancing at the cashier, she jogged over to the stand and plucked two bunches of twelve daffodils out of their buckets, adding them to her not-yet-scanned shopping.

On the other end the phone Quinn was calming down, safe in the knowledge her girlfriend was almost finished at the store and would be with her soon – more importantly, she would have peanut butter in her mouth sometime in the next twenty minutes.

"Okay, Pup, I'm done. I'm on my way." Rachel had the phone held between her ear and shoulder as she struggled to get the two bags and flowers into her passenger seat.

From there it was a short drive to the Fabray household. Rachel hung up when she pulled up outside, Quinn rushing – as fast as an eight months pregnant person can rush – down to meet her girlfriend at the door.

The blonde swung the door open eagerly to be met with the sight of twenty four brilliantly yellow daffodils attached to the body of Rachel Berry - holding two heavy plastic bags. A muffled, "Surprise!" came from behind the flower head and Quinn promptly burst into another round of tears.

Startled, Rachel stumbled into the house and dropped the bags onto the nearest surface, lowering the flowers to observe the hormonal woman before her.

"Hey! Hey, don't cry. What's wrong? Did you remember something else you wanted? I'll go get it, don't worry. Please don't cry." The smaller teen stepped forward to wrap her arms around her pregnant girlfriend, the baby bump and flowers hindering the hug a little.

Quinn shook her head wildly and blonde hair flicked Rachel in the face as she led her to the couch. "You're so amazing and I- I'm such a terrible girlfriend- making you, making you go- go to the store at 2am just for peanut butter!" The paler girl cried, gesturing exuberantly and narrowly missing Rachel's nose.

The brunette pressed her plump lips to Quinn's pouty ones for a second, pecking away the sadness. "It's okay, Pup. I'm glad you woke me up… You know how I love to do stuff for you." She murmured, brushing away tears with her thumbs and looking earnestly into big emerald orbs.

"Love you."

"I love you too, now, you cuddle up here and I'll go get your food okay. I'll put these into a vase as well." She lifted the flowers and pulled a big fleece blanket up over the pregnant teenager.

"Rachel?" A small voice spoke.

"Hmm, Baby?" The brunette asked as she made her way into the kitchen, preparing the vase of flowers and a tray of ice cream, peanut butter and pickles.

"You look really sexy."

Rachel chuckled softly and kissed the blonde softly once more as she placed the tray onto her lap. "Thank you, Sweetie. You look really sexy too… Now, eat up."

Quinn beamed at the compliment, tucking into her feast, covering the pickles with peanut butter and dunking them in the ice cream before she ate them. Rachel gagged a little at the disgusting combination but remained silent, not wanting to upset her love.

"I'm going to stay here for the rest of the night. Can I borrow some pyjamas?" The tiny girl asked, taking off the Cheerio jacket to reveal the sports bra she had chucked on in her hurry.

At this Quinn looked up from her treats and froze. Slowly, she wiped her hands and removed the tray from her lap, placing it on the coffee table and turned back to smirk at her girlfriend. "I don't think you'll be needing pyjamas." She sultry purred and leant in to claim the brunette's puffy lips.

"But-But the food…" Rachel stumbled over her words; it had taken her almost half an hour to get that food and Quinn had finished with it in less than five minutes.

"There's something else I'd much rather be eating." Quinn husked and Rachel fell back across the couch, an eager blonde on top of her.

The tray of peanut butter covered pickles, in melting ice cream lay forgotten on the table as Quinn claimed the most important treat of all, and Rachel couldn't help but think how glad she was she had been woken at 2am just to get peanut butter.

**My second Faberry fic. These little one shot ideas are all queued up in my brain, so providing I find the time to write, I'll probably be publishing a lot more like this!**

**I hope you enjoyed it, review if you want or check out my other Faberry fic, 'An Impromptu Delivery'. Thanks!**


End file.
